Un café para llevar
by Kary Huerta
Summary: Él solo quería seguir disfrutando tranquilamente de su café por las mañanas


Era su cafetería favorita, o lo había sido hasta que había llegado ese pequeñajo rubio.

Su rutina por la mañana era una de las cosas que más le agradaban. Era una rutina simple, antes de ir al trabajo entraba al lugar, pedía un café grande con poca leche y sin azúcar, se lo daban relativamente rápido. Le gustaba sentir el calor que el café emanaba entibiar sus manos mientras recorría el camino hacia su trabajo. Era una buena rutina, o lo había sido hasta que él había comenzado a trabajar en ese lugar.

El tiempo en que tenía que esperar el café se había alargado demasiado, era algo que podía entender pues quizás el chiquillo era nuevo, pero perder el tiempo así era algo que lo enervaba sobre manera. Además, esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre ponía mientras lo atendía le hacía pensar que su lentitud en servirle era muy adrede.

Pero lo que más odiaba, es que de alguna forma u otra siempre escribía mal su nombre, o como últimamente había comenzado a hacer, ponía una palabra que empezaba con la inicial de su nombre.

Al inicio fue algo simple y sin importancia. Su nombre lo había visto escrito tanto con K o C y era imposible para un desconocido saber cómo estaba escrito en sus papeles oficiales, así que las primeras veces no paso de un incidente que le había pasado infinidad de ocasiones antes.

Pero pronto en su vaso ya no ponía "Víctor" o "Viktor" sino "Vitor". Alzó la ceja al ver las letras y miró de reojo al chico, quien solo le devolvió una sonrisita.

Quizás solo había sido las prisas al escribir, supuso esa mañana, sin pensar ya en eso durante el resto del día. Sin embargo, al día siguiente en el vaso estaba escrito claramente "Vector"

De nuevo levantó la mirada hacia el chico y estuvo muy seguro lo había visto reírse disimuladamente. Gruñó por lo bajo pero no hizo más alboroto, no tenía tiempo y al final de cuentas el café sabía exactamente igual pese a qué estuviera escrito en el bendito vaso.

Pero tras varios días siguió y siguió pasando, y a decir verdad estaba colmando su paciencia. Extrañaba su tranquila mañana donde ningún barista se reía de él solo para buscar molestarlo.

Creía que había resistido muy bien a no quejarse, hasta ese día, donde su vaso decía "Vicky" y así fue llamado por la chica que le entregó el café mientras el mocoso rubio se controlaba para no carcajearse, eso lo pudo ver muy bien. Tomó el café y salió del lugar, con la cara bastante roja por la anterior, y muy planeada, burla.

Su paciencia, que en verdad era muy poca, se había acabado. Había soportado cada extraño apodo, incluso ese raro que le había puesto "Vic VapoRub" ( se había dado cuenta los nombres más raros los ponía cuando era él quien debía entregar en persona el café, así que tomaba desprevenido el café para luego darse cuenta de la "bromita" ) Sin embargo ya estaba harto de ese juego que arruinaba su mañana, y realmente no quería dejar de ir a esa cafetería, en primera el café era rico, segunda la locación era perfecta en su ruta al trabajo pero sobre todo y lo más importante era que ¡no iba a dejar que el maldito engendro post-milenial le ganara!.

Lo primero que debía hacer era poder hablar en privado con el mocoso, pero durante la mañana no podía hacerlo, así que debía esperar a que saliera de su turno.

Así que de acuerdo a su plan, esa tarde salió antes de la hora de la comida hacia la cafetería, debía estudiar los horarios del chico si quería tener una oportunidad para encontrarse con él a solas. Aunque el sentirse un acosador al mirar desde la calle de enfrente no le hacía sentir muy cómodo si era sincero.

Fue en ese momento donde se dio cuenta de qué era lo que más le molestaba. Desde que había empezado eso no podía quitarse de la cabeza al muchacho, cada que pensaba en él no podía dejar de ver en su cabeza esa sonrisa burlona suya. No podía dejar de pensar en el chico, ¡¡ese era el maldito problema!!.

Cuando finalmente supo el horario de salida del chico se decidió a seguirlo, no estaba dentro de sus planes el hacer una escena justo frente a su cafetería favorita, así que buscaría estar un poco alejado del lugar para acercarse al chico. Claro que dentro de esos planes no estaba el que muchacho se diera cuenta tan rápido que lo estaba siguiendo. Lo notó cuando el rubio comenzó a caminar mucho más deprisa, así que lo más lógico fue también apurar el paso.

— ¡deja de seguirme! - habló por fin el chico.

No se había esperado que lo confrontará antes de que él lo hiciera — necesito hablar contigo… - respondió caminando más rápido para alcanzarlo pero el mocoso también hizo lo mismo.

— pero yo no quiero hablar contigo. ¡Además es demasiado escalofriante un anciano me siga! -

— solo quiero hablar contigo - repitió, aunque haciendo una mueca porque le había llamado anciano.

Sabía que cuando se trataba de ese chico sus ideas no eran las mejores, y tampoco lo fue cuando lo sujetó de su muñeca.

Sintió el chico se tensó y forcejeó para soltarse, todo sin voltear su rostro, mas cuando notó que Victor no lo soltaría no le quedó más remedio que girarse.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? - preguntó el rubio, con un gesto de fastidio y enfado en su rostro. Víctor notó sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, y aunque no eran visibles, las orejas del chico también estaban muy rojas. Nunca había pensado hablaría con él. Es decir, sí había fantaseado con la idea, muchas veces, pero nunca creyó que fuera a pasar.

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? - preguntó Víctor, sin soltar la muñeca del joven.

— no… - respondió, desviando la mirada y haciendo un gestito.

— entonces ¿ Por…? - pero el otro lo interrumpió aún antes de terminar la pregunta.

— es divertido. Las caras que pones… son divertidas - aún seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

¿Qué clase de razón era esa? Pensó Victor, haciendo una mueca de incredulidad mezclada con enojo.

— justo ese tipo de caras - murmuró el mocoso, ejerciendo fuerza en su brazo para que Víctor lo soltará. Tomó aire — cuando recién entré a trabajar siempre te ví, lucías tan serio y formal, no como esas personas que están serías porque necesitan cafeína para despertar, sino serio como… una estatua - explicó, algo incómodo.

Arqueó la ceja ante su explicación. — ¿y solo por eso comenzaste a molestar con mi nombre? -

La cara del muchacho se puso aún más roja, cosa muy notoria por su tono tan pálido de piel. — ¿si? - respondió, de nuevo evadiendo su mirada, cosa que le decía le estaba ocultando algo más. — fue… interesante ver cómo tu cara de estatua perfecta cambiaba a la de un ser humano normal… - y entonces, sin darse cuenta cada día se emocionaba al verlo entrar a la cafetería. — después, me gustó me pusieras atención - dijo en un susurro.

En ese momento, Víctor liberó su muñeca. Lo miró confundido, como si tratará de procesar cómo era que el chiquillo pensaba. — ¿no pensaste en solo decir hola? - gruñó Víctor.

Escuchó una pequeña risa y miró al chico, esta vez su sonrisa no parecía de burla — lo pensé, pero no podemos hacer eso durante horas de trabajo.. y solo vas por las mañanas - le sostuvo por primera vez la mirada, con una sonrisa algo coqueta en sus labios — y funcionó ¿Verdad? Me pusiste atención -

El mocoso había logrado hacerlo sonrojar.

— soy Yuri - extendió su mano hacia Victor, sonriendo de esa manera traviesa que ahora que la veía mejor era algo… seductora.

Pasó saliva y estrechó su mano — Yuri ¿Podrías por favor dejar de meterte con mi nombre? -

Yuri hizo un pequeño puchero — pero es divertido ver tu cara al reaccionar - protestó. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, como si lo estuviera reconsiderando — bueno, quizás podría pensarlo mejor si me invitas a comer a algún lugar - se sonrió.

— … - no sabía qué responder. Ni siquiera había esperado las cosas fueran así. — ¿ No eres un poco pequeño para salir con un "anciano"? - movió los dedos, recordando que le había dicho así.

De nuevo ahí estuvo su suave risa. Era aún más fácil hacer que Víctor mostrará otra cara que solamente jugar con su nombre al parecer. — lo siento, lo siento. Creí ibas a gritarme o algo, y realmente no quería enterarme me odias de verdad o algo así - se alzó de hombros y le dió una pequeña sonrisa. — y no soy pequeño, ya casi salgo de la universidad -

— no te odio… - murmuró, tratando de conservar la compostura — creí tú eras el que me odiaba y por eso hacias esas travesuras -

Víctor era tierno, pensó Yuri, si creía que jugar con tu nombre era tan malévolo como para que alguien quien te odiara lo hiciera. — tampoco te odio, así que - lo tomó del brazo — invítame a comer algo ¿Bien? -

— ¿dejaras de escribir cosas raras en mi café? - se había sonrojado al tenerlo tan cerca. No era idiota, ahora sí que entendía el chico le estaba coqueteando.

— ¿puedo escribir Vicky? - preguntó, riendo de inmediato al ver la cara que había puesto Victor. — bien… pero tiene que ser una muy buena comida para hacerme cambiar de opinión - dijo con una risa traviesa.

Víctor apenas iba a protestar cuando su teléfono sonó — ahora no puedo invitarte, debo volver al trabajo - notó el puchero en la cara de Yuri — pero.. prometo te haré cambiar de opinión con algo muy delicioso - dijo y Yuri soltó su brazo.

— bien - aunque sonaba algo decepcionado. — supongo te veré mañana en la cafetería -

Víctor asintió y sonrió, iba a decirle algo más cuando su teléfono de nuevo sonó. Se despidió con un movimiento de mano antes de perderse por la calle. A decir verdad, no era solo Yuri quién se sentía un poco decepcionado.

Por la mañana siguiente, antes de entrar a la cafetería tomó un poco de aire, no sabía bien por qué pero se sentía algo nervioso de ver de nuevo a Yuri. Ahora que sabía gustaba de él las cosas se sentían algo diferentes.

Pidió su café como siempre, y como siempre su café tenía escrito algo diferente a su nombre. "Vicky " seguido del número telefónico del muchacho. Levantó la mirada para toparse con la de Yuri quién solo le sonrió y luego guiñó un ojo.

Esa seguía siendo su cafetería favorita, y ahora lo era más, desde la confesión de ese rubio travieso.


End file.
